


Make You Feel My Love

by glitterhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dan, Bottom Dan Howell, Christmas fic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ridding, Smut, Teasing, Top Phil, Top Phil Lester, liveshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterhowell/pseuds/glitterhowell
Summary: After their Christmas liveshow, things get a little heated. Including Dan telling Phil he has been naughty but Phil is quick to prove him wrong.





	Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based off their 12/10/18 liveshow.

“Dan, you almost ready?" Phil asked, walking into the lounge. 

 

Dan looked up from where he was sitting on the floor. He held up his finger, signaling for Phil to wait a moment. He adjusted the laptop one last time before looking up and smiling at Phil. “Yes, Philip, I'm ready for the livestream we've been talking about for weeks,” he laughed.

 

Rolling his eyes, Phil took a seat next to his boyfriend on the floor. 

“You don't have to be so sarcastic all the time Dan,” he said, trying to sound upset. 

 

But Dan saw right through him and laughed. “You love that about me."

 

“That's not the only thing I love about you, “ Phil said his voice dropping a pitch lower.

 

Dan's breath hitched and his breathing sped up. “Is that so?" He said, attempting to sound sexy. But his attempt was futile as his voice came out in a squeak instead of the low voice he was hoping for. 

 

“It is." Phil closed the gap between them, his lips on Dan's. Almost immediately, Phil's tongue ran over his bottom lip asking for entrance. Dan happily obliged, letting Phil's warm mouth devour his. 

 

They kissed like this for several minutes, neither one of them in a hurry. But eventually, Phil must have gotten impatient because he pushed Dan down on his back in an attempt to get on top of him. But because they were in the moment, Phil must have forgotten where they were because next thing Dan knew he was crashing into their Christmas tree.

 

“Oww," he complained, rubbing his head where it had collided with one of the branches on the tree.

 

“Dan, I'm so sorry are you ok?" he asked, panic in his voice.

 

"I'm fine you idiot, but I'm not so sure our tree is," he said, motioning to the now flat branches on the tree.

 

Phil covered his eyes in embarrassment. “Our beautiful tree," he moaned.

 

“It's alright, see?" Dan laughed as he attempted to fluff the branches back out to their once fluffiness. 

 

Phil groaned. Dan chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Come on, let's get ready for the liveshow.”

 

~~~~~~~~~

They spent the liveshow talking about the tour DVD as well as the story about the Christmas squirrel ornament that their friend (Pj) had snuck onto their tree without their knowledge. They went through a list of other topics that included PINOF with Dan hinting at bloopers for Christmas on his channel, as well as the q&a they had just done in Brazil. 

 

They were about thirty minutes into the liveshow their where in the middle of discussing their pop up shop when Dan felt a hand on his knee. He quickly looked at the screen making sure it was not visible to the camera before he continued.

 

They were in the middle of naming of the top fans when Dan felt the hand on his knee slowly move up closer to his crotch, ever so slightly brushing across the bulge he now had in his pants. He inhaled sharply and hoped no one had noticed. He looked at the chat and seemed it he was in the clear so he sent a quick glare Phil's way. Phil simply ignored him. But Dan did notice the small smirked on Phil's lips.

 

They ended the liveshow rather abruptly but at the moment Dan could care less. The moment YouNow signaled they were offline, Dan slammed his laptop shut and attacked Phil with his lips. 

 

“That was very naughty Lester; what would Santa say?” 

 

Phil pulled back practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Santa Dan, really?" 

 

Dan huffed with annoyance. “Shut up and kiss me," he ordered, grabbing Phil's face with his hands and connecting their lips once again. Phil moaned, clearly enjoying what Dan was doing. 

 

Taking control back, Phil pushed Dan back onto the floor making sure to avoid the tree this time. 

“Phil," Dan whined beneath him.

Phil smirked against his lips. "What do you want baby?" he purred, moving to kiss down his neck.

 

"Want you,” he moaned out. 

 

He inhaled sharply as Phil bit his skin and started sucking. 

 

Once satisfied with the marks he made on Dan's neck, he pulled back ever so slightly and breathed across one of the marks, “What. Do. You. Want?” he asked again. This time making sure to emphasize each word.

 

“I want you inside me," he moaned as Phil rolled his hips against his. 

 

“Mmmm is that so?” he hummed against Dan's neck.

 

“Phil please," the younger pleaded, writhing beneath him.

 

Phil stood up, removing his weight from Dan's form and Dan's whined at the loss.

 

“Come on, bedroom." Phil extended his hand to help him stand up.

 

They made their way to the bedroom as quickly as they could, only stopping once when Phil shoved Dan up against the wall to snog the life out of him. When they did finally make it to the bedroom, Phil made haste of ridding them both of their clothes before pushing Dan back on to the bed. 

 

Phil attached his lips once again to Dan's neck sucking over his bruised skin. Dan's breath hitched not only because of Phil's attack on his neck but as well because their cocks were now rubbing against each other. 

 

“Oh, God! Yes, Phil! God, Phil please!" he moaned beneath him.

 

Phil smirked before making his way down Dan's body making sure to pay attention to Dan's nipples on his way down.

 

Phil continued to make his way down Dan's body until he reached his neglected, leaking cock. He hovered his mouth above Dan's dick, breathing out air on to it. Dan moaned and thrust into the air. Phil chuckled, pushing Dan's hips back down. 

“A little eager aren't we?" Phil teased.

 

"Phil please don't tease,” he whined. 

 

Half due to Dan's wrecked voice and his desire to get his lips around Dan's delicious cock, he wrapped his lips around him, taking of much as Dan as he could. 

 

Phil, unlike Dan, had a gag reflex so he wasn't able to take all of him in his mouth, but from the sounds Dan was making above him, he seemed to be enjoying what he was doing. He bobbed his head up and down a few more times before he pulled off. A string of precum attached to his lips. 

 

Dan looked down at him through his dark lashes. Phil moaned, nearly cumming from the sight. “Fuck," he swore, reaching down to palm is very neglected cock. He rubbed himself a few times before he reached over to their bedside drawer, retrieving the bottle of lube they always kept there. 

 

Phil generously slicked his fingers up and inserted the first one inside of Dan. 

 

“Oh oh God," he moaned. 

 

It wasn't long before Phil was adding a second and third finger.

 

“Phil please I can't wait any longer!" Dan whined. 

 

“Yeah ok," Phil said, pouring some more lube on top his hand. He slicked up his length, moaning at as he gave his cock a few tugs. Finally, he lined himself up with Dan and began pushing in, stopping halfway to let Dan adjust. What Phil wasn't expecting was for Dan to push his body down and push Phil all the way inside of him. They moaned in unison.

 

Phil thrust his hips in and out, building up a rhythm. He angled himself, trying to find Dan's prostate. It didn't take long, they'd been together long enough for Phil to know where it was. When Phil hit it, Dan's eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned so loud Phil was worried the neighbors had heard. The sight of Dan all sweaty and his fringe curling even more than normal, moaning and begging for Phil's cock, made him pick up his spend as he chased his high.

 

“Dan I'm gonna cum," he moaned.

 

“Wait stop!" 

Phil quickly stopped. " What's wrong? Did I hurt you?” he asked concerned.

 

“No, I wanna ride you," he breathed out. 

 

Phil merely moaned as he shook his head, laying down with his back against the headboard. Dan scrambled up and quickly faced Phil give him a sweet kiss before he sunk back down on to Phil's cock.

 

Dan bounced up and down angling himself just right to hit his pleasure spot and Phil could tell he was getting close. With himself getting close as well he wrapped the hand that wasn't around Dan's waist around his cock. 

 

The moment Phil's hand wrapped around him Dan threw his had back and was cumming all over his and Phil's chest. Dan's hole clenched around his cock and instantly his hips stalled as he spilled inside of Dan.

 

Dan rolled off Phil with a groan. “Was that you plan all along Lester?” he questioned, huffing as he caught his breath.

 

"Why I have no idea what you mean,” he answered, acting fake shocked.

 

Dan smiled at him before rolling over onto his side like Phil. He leaned in and sweetly attacked his lips to Phil's. This time there was no urgency in the kiss it was just them loving each other. When Dan finally parted their lips so he could breathe Phil ran his hand down his face. “Your so beautiful love," he murmured. Dan blushed. "Not as beautiful as you.”

 

"Hmm, I beg to differ,” he said, leaning back in, only this time to place a kiss on his nose.

 

Dan giggled and buried his head in Phil's chest. 

 

They stayed that way for a few minutes. “We should probably go shower," Phil finally said.

 

Dan sighed, " Alright, but we're showing together right?"

 

Phil chuckled, "Of course; if that's what you want."

 

Phil placed one more kiss onto Dan's sweaty forehead before retracting his arm from underneath him and getting up.

 

Dan whined in protest. 

 

“Come on, get up," Phil chuckled.

 

“Fine if I have to," he groaned, getting up. 

 

" Maybe we can have round two in the show?" Dan asked hopefully. 

 

“Mmm maybe," Phil grinned. 

 

Dan smirked, heading into their adjoining bathroom with Phil following close behind.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come tell me what you think at glitterrhowell on tumblr! I'm currently accepting prompts there.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
